


Falling In Love With My Bully | Reddie AU

by mil3v3n



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, IT - Freeform, M/M, explicit content, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mil3v3n/pseuds/mil3v3n
Summary: Richie Tozier isn't a social person, he doesn't have any friends, close friends. He's had a rough childhood. He always got bullied for being a nerd, he always got straight A's, but his grades have been flunking through his middle school years. He's become a rebel, but doesn't really show it. He wishes he could stand up to his middle school bully... Eddie Kaspbrak.Eddie Kaspbrak, school flirt, fuck boy, the one everyone's talking about. He has thousands of girlfriends basically. He's friends with everyone. They're really people who "worship" him. Eddie's pretty smart, he wouldn't admit that to his friends because that'll make him a "nerd". While he's the king of the school, what really goes on at home is, his dad's an alcoholic and his mom trying to be a loving mother, and take care of Eddie.Richie and Eddie knew eachother since 4th grade. Richie tried being friends with Eddie once, but Eddie straight up ignored him. Richie didn't ever want to try again because he became one of the most coolest kids on the first week of school. Now they're in 10th grade. What'll happen this school year? Just read to find out. ;P
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: **

Instead of putting trigger warnings in every chapter, I'll just put it here, so you all know what will at least be in every chapter. 

**Warnings:**

\- _Explicit_ _Language_

_\- Homophobic Slurs_

_\- Anxiety_

_-Panic Attacks_

_\- Bullying_

_\- Self harm_

_\- Violence_

_\- Mentions of abuse_

\- Mentions of suicide

I wanna let you know, this book isn't making fun of people with mental illnesses. **Please talk to someone** if you are feeling down, upset, alone, or thinking about suicide because suicide is **NEVER** the answer.

if you don't have anyone to talk to, always remember you have me. I'll always be here for you and i'll try my best helping. I love you. <3


	2. The First Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie Tozier isn't a social person, he doesn't have any friends, close friends. He's had a rough childhood. He always got bullied for being a nerd, he always got straight A's, but his grades have been flunking through his middle school years. He's become a rebel, but doesn't really show it. He wishes he could stand up to his middle school bully... Eddie Kaspbrak.
> 
> Eddie Kaspbrak, school flirt, fuck boy, the one everyone's talking about. He has thousands of girlfriends basically. He's friends with everyone. They're really people who "worship" him. Eddie's pretty smart, he wouldn't admit that to his friends because that'll make him a "nerd". While he's the king of the school, what really goes on at home is, his dad's an alcoholic and his mom trying to be a loving mother, and take care of Eddie.
> 
> Richie and Eddie knew eachother since 4th grade. Richie tried being friends with Eddie once, but Eddie straight up ignored him. Richie didn't ever want to try again because he became one of the most coolest kids on the first week of school. Now they're in 10th grade. What'll happen this school year? Just read to find out. ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { I hope you enjoy. }

**Richie's POV**

I jumped to the sound of my alarm going off. I shot up and opened my eyes. I rubbed them because I had blurry vision. I looked at my phone, it was 6:25 am. I groaned to the thought of the first day of school. I got up out of bed, tried not to trip over myself, and managed to get to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, I had bad bed head and dried up drool on my face. I cleaned myself up and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I splashed water in my face to wake up. I dried my face with a towel. Afterwards, I styled my hair and put my glasses on. I hated my glasses. They made my eyes look big.

I walked out of the bathroom, still feeling tired. I flopped back onto my bed and groaned. _Why do i have to go back to school?_ I thought. I turned over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I started feeling my anxiety build up inside of me, to the thought of going to school. My anxiety was horrible on the first week of school. I tried not to think about it too much. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my outfit for the day, a colorful stripped button up shirt, normal slightly baggy jeans, and my checkered vans. Then, I put my necklace my mom got me not too long ago, it read ' _You're one in a million, Rich. Chase your dreams, live life, and love someone who loves you back. Remember, I'll **always** love you the **most** , Love mom. <3' _in russian. Every time I read it, I feel like bursting into tears because I miss my mom. She died a couple years back. I'd do anything to give her one last long hug.

After getting done with everything, I walk over to my dresser, grab my cologne, and sprayed some all over me. I grab a hoodie, put it on, grab my backpack, and headed out my room. I left my dad a note, saying ' _Hey, dad! I'm off to school. Have a good day, I love you!'._

I walked down the stairs and outside, and made sure I locked the door. I had a key, so I was good. I was walking to school since I don't have a license yet. I put my earbuds in and plugged them to my phone. I put 'Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood' on.

Time pasted and I was already at school. I feel my anxiety build up inside me. I walked inside, went to the office, and got my schedule. I read my schedule.

**Schedule:**

**First Period - Chemistry**

**Second Period - History**

**Third Period - English**

**Break - Lunch**

**Fourth Period - Geometry**

**Fifth Period - Gym**

I went to my first period class. I saw a few kids, not much. I sat at a desk and waited. I stared at the doorway of the class room. I was trying to figure out if I know anyone that came in. Until I saw... Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak. I felt like I was about to have an anxiety attack. I tried hiding my face, but it was too late. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was lifted up from my chair, by my shirt.

"Hey Richie! Long time, no see!" Eddie said, smirking at me.

"Not long enough." I said, looking away, clenching my fists, and rolling my eyes.

"Oh, little Richie thinks he's tough," Eddie said chuckling, "don't try me, Tozier." He whispered in an angry tone, then freed me from his grip and pushed me back onto my chair

I wanted to kick him in the shaft, but I knew he'd beat the hell out of me. I just continued with my class period.

I hated almost all of my classes because Eddie is in my first, second, and third period. I'm not going to survive this school year, I'm clearly not. 

_bell rang, lunch time._

I grabbed a salad, an apple, a few nuggets, and tater tots with ketchup on the side. I was hungry. I went outside to eat because I knew no one would want me to sit at their table and I knew nobody would be outside. I sat under a tree, with my legs crossed, and my plate in my lap. I took a bite of a nugget, then pulled my phone out my pocket. Then I felt there was a presence walking up to me from behind. The sun was so bright, I couldn't tell who it was, but once they spoke. I knew exactly who it was... Eddie Kaspbrak.

"Hey there, Tozier. What are you doing out here instead of being inside?" Eddie said, while sitting right next to me.

"Eddie, why do you hate me so much? I just want to eat in fucking peace." I said as I started to get angry.

"Richie, I don't hate you." Eddie said, actually looking at me, into my eyes for like the first time in forever.

"Yeah, okay- wait, did you just called me Richie instead of Tozier?" I said, accidentally placing my hand on top of Eddie's, then quickly pulling my hand away, feeling some kind of feeling that I've never felt before.

"Hah no, you're a fucking loser and why the fuck would you try to kiss me you fag" Eddie said, standing up and laughing, then kicking my plate of food and making it spill all over me.

I gasped and got angry.  
  
"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled and stood up. I turned around and to see his group of friends watching and laughing. "I HATE YOU EDDIE KASPBRAK, I ALWAYS WILL!" I continued, then pushed eddie to the side, running back inside of the school.

_end of school..._

I got home and I couldn't stop being angry at eddie. I went to my room, threw my backpack to the side, and starting punching my punching bag, crying in frustration. _Richie,_ _I don't hate you._ Eddie's voice repeated in my head. He does hate me, why the fuck would he say he doesn't. _Richie, I don't hate you._ ugh, shut the fuck up. I punched my bag a lot harder than usual and fell to the floor, on my knees. crying in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing, so please let me know what I could do better. Love you. Mwah! <3


End file.
